Withered Intention
by Arrysa
Summary: In stories, villains are people who are lead towards the darkness by their desires that went horribly wrong. Located in a secret laboratory owned by Byakuran, a young man with jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead sleeps inside a water prison.


**Title: Withered Intention** or **How they found a young man who was sleeping in a water prison and his connection to Byakuran**

 **Overall notes:** Assumption, theories in this story wouldn't be all correct but I do try to research before I use them. Secondly, no character bashing.

 **A/N:** This would be my first time writing a crossover for both fandom but hopefully, I would be able to pull it off with satisfaction. This wasn't betaed so I do warn you of grammatical errors.

 **Disclaimer:** I would never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and even more so Harry Potter so do not sue me…!

 **Withered Intention**

 **Prologue**

It was over. Tsuna sighed in relief. His younger brighter self had defeated Byakuran and now his heart wouldn't break even more at the destruction and the lives this war had lost them. He almost cried at the overwhelming relief that flooded his heart but he was Vongola Tenth boss and he held it all in. Beside his tutor, Reborn, would kick him without mercy if he showed weakness.

The thought of his tutor made him automatically grimace and shudder. Reborn would _kill_ him for faking his death even if his tutor had an inkling of their risky and dangerous plan. Hopefully, he still have time to run-

"Dame-Tsuna."

-Or not.

And from the sound of his tutor's voice, he slightly regretted the fact that he went here in the first place but he didn't because this was where his younger self had woken up and faced the world with uncertainty.

He gulped down unconsciously and as Tsuna turned to face his tutor he forced himself not to show any ounce of expression that would make Reborn see that he was frightened of him.

"Reborn." Tsuna said his tutor's name in a genuine relieved tone when he saw Reborn looking different and full of life, despite feeling frightened at the wrath his tutor would bring him. He saw Reborn's face soften for a bit before his tutor deemed it back to a mask of indifference.

"You seem well." He continued in relief and they both knew how understated it was. Since the last time Tsuna saw his tutor, Reborn was in the brink of death, facing his demise with resigned eyes that made his student's heart clenched in frustration for seeing the strongest man he knew wither away.

Reborn nodded in acknowledgement at that testament and he looked at his student now with a grateful emotion visibly written on his almost-black eyes.

Tsuna blinked back the astonishment he felt when Reborn looked at him like that then a grin immediately formed into his face. Only to be wiped off his face by the next second when Reborn had promptly kicked him on the chin that made him wheeze as he fell backward on the ground.

 _So much for a reunion._

Tsuna hissed in pain even when he was rubbing his chin soothingly as he sat up. Then he huffed before glancing down to his chest and muttered to his tutor in an almost fed up tone, "Despite only being in a death state because of that special bullet, I am still wounded you know." Before sighing in relief when he caught sight that despite his wound not completely healed, it wasn't aggravated by that fall.

Reborn merely snorted in answer.

Tsuna looked up at his tutor at that sound and his tutor said with a disappointed shrug, "Shame then." And Tsuna sweat dropped.

It looked like his tutor would be holding a grudge for a while after he pulled that stunt.

He looked at his tutor then glanced away when the overwhelming relief clenched his heart achingly. Tsuna wondered why he could feel his eyes welling with frustrated tears as he shook himself to get rid of it.

However despite refusing to yield in… his overwhelming feeling of relief made him close his eyes and bow down to cover his eyes with his hair because now... His friends _are_ safe. His tutor, Reborn, _is_ alive. He, the boss, is _still_ alive. There might be damages that needed to take care of but _family_ comes first and everything else comes later.

With that, Tsuna's dam broke as his body knew that holding back wasn't an option anymore. There weren't any need for holding back any longer. Everything _is_ all right.

During that time, Reborn let his student silently show weakness after a long time of remaining strong and unyielding despite the crisis that shook everyone involved to their core.

Reborn reprimanded his student in a whisper and Tsuna knew how right his tutor was, as _always_. "Baka-Tsuna."

' _I know.'_ Tsuna silently thought with muddled overwhelming emotion of relief. However now that everything was over, well not everything since there were still damages, but still he could finally find reprieve and since Reborn wasn't kicking nor hurting him then it was _really_ all right to finally cry then they could start after this.

When the Vongola's tenth guardians and everyone had arrived on the clearing, their eyes were riveted at the sight of their boss, _friend_ , who was silently weeping and Reborn who stood there offering silent support to the person who must have suffered silently and made decisions that must have broken his heart apart with guilt.

All they could do was huddle around the brunet the way they know. Few were standing by the sideline but still offering silent support. Few were confused as to why he was crying but still hugged the man without even knowing everything because they knew that Tsuna needed it. And some were crying along with the brunet as they clung to the first _true friend_ that they thought they had already lost.

As they support each other, they come into understanding, and felt the need to protect everything they held precious.

 _Friendship, it had the power to overcome every obstacle. It makes men strive for the better._

In a water prison, a naked form of a young man with scar littered body stayed afloat and several tubes, hooks, and wires attached on the seemingly lithe yet packed body silently waited for his own destiny to start spinning once again.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: Please read and review *insert pleading puppy look here*** I'll decide to continue this base on the feedback I would receive.


End file.
